1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a print control device which is configured to control a printing device. Specifically, the description relates to a print control device capable of generating print data based on not only data created by applications, but print setting data created in the printing device. The invention also relates to a computer accessible recording medium containing a program, which, when executed by the computer, causes the computer to serve as the print control device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a print control device capable of generating print data by combining data created by an application and data representing a predetermined image, for example, a watermark indicating “FOR INTERNAL USE ONLY.”
When the watermark including character strings such as “FOR INTERNAL USE ONLY” has been already been included in the data created by the application, in view of security, printing of the data should be restricted and/or a notification should be transmitted to an administrator. An example of such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-77600 (hereinafter, referred to as '600 publication).